The Apprentice (Episode)
|previous = Rocky Road |next = Breaking Glass }} "The Apprentice" is the fourth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Dana Horgan, and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the seventieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 19, 2014. Synopsis After Emma asks Hook out on a real first date, Hook visits Mr. Gold and asks for his hand to be reattached so that he can embrace her with both hands. But magic always comes with a price. Henry and Mary Margaret try to offer hope to Regina when she becomes frustrated over not being able to find a cure to save a frozen Marian, and Will Scarlet attempts to break into the Storybrooke library to find a special book. Meanwhile, back in the Fairy Tale Land that was, Rumplestiltskin is after a magical box that the Sorcerer’s apprentice is guarding, and he may use Elsa’s sister Anna to help him get it. Recap Deleted Scenes Storybrooke Docks Belle and Mr. Gold are walking down a dock at the harbor. Belle asks her husband if he's sure he doesn't want her to help out at the pawnshop, but Gold laughs and says that he ran the shop for many years without her and he is sure he can manage a few days on his own. He says that he knows how important the library is to her, adding "You get it going again". A grateful Belle says that she is lucky to have ended up with someone like him, but Gold says that he is the lucky one. The two of them then share a kiss, before Gold asks her to go tend to her books. Regina and Mary Margaret The recap video at the beginning of the next episode, "Breaking Glass", contains an excerpt from a deleted scene from "The Apprentice", where Regina is in her office, discussing Robin Hood's commitment to his wife with Mary Margaret. ("He's honor-bound to stay with her. Therefore, I have to save her.") Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Brad Dourif as Zoso *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Elizabeth Mitchell as Snow Queen *Timothy Webber as the Apprentice Co-Starring *Catherine Bogdanova as Spaghetti Lady *Emanuel Fappas as Bartender *Garry Garneau as Spaghetti Man Uncredited *Jack as Sven *Mark Goldman as Sven *Unknown baby as Prince Neal *Unknown as Floyd Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features an enchanted broom.File:404Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on August 12, 2014. Production Notes *While shooting the scene where Emma asks Hook out, causing the dart he's throwing to miss completely, Colin O'Donoghue threw the dart without looking and accidentally hit the bullseye. His reaction ruined the scene. The clip was included in the DVD/Blu-ray blooper reel. *A sequence where Hook cut off his re-attached hand with a "meat cleaver or something" was scripted, but the network thought this was far too dramatic. The idea was later reused in the Season Five premiere "The Dark Swan", where Zelena uses a knife to cut off her own hand.Jennifer Morrison, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season Five Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "The Dark Swan" *Storybrooke's radio station is called WOLF 98, and is the "home of the original party animal". This can be heard on Emma's car radio as she is driving though town. *The Snow Queen's adopted alias in Storybrooke is Sarah Fisher. There was a Storybrooke business called "Sara's Old Fashioned Ice Cream", which happened to be located right next to Mr. Gold's pawnshopFile:404NoSnowQueen.png (the ice cream shop is gone by the time of "Fall",File:409CantAffectAnna.png due to the fact that the real-life version in Steveston Village closed down). However, Jane Espenson has clarified that the other ice cream shop did not belong to the Snow Queen. *The Apprentice's house number is 1940,File:404BristledGuide.png which is the year Disney released Fantasia. *Josh Dallas and Georgina Haig wrote an "extremely fascinating and revealing" story while filming a scene. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur in various places of the overall timeline. **The opening scene occur several centuries after "Nimue", and at an unspecified time before "Desperate Souls". **The rest of the events occur after "White Out" and before "Family Business". *The Arendelle flashbacks occur after "Rocky Road" and before "Family Business". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Rocky Road" and before "Breaking Glass". Episode Connections *Mr. Gold was first shown to be capable of reattaching severed limbs/appendages in "The Doctor". *Zoso's future fate is explained in "Desperate Souls". *The hand in the jar, which Hook wanted back, is the hand he lost in "The Crocodile". *Geppetto's parents's puppets are seen in the background in Rumplestiltskin's castle. How they became puppets is explained in "That Still Small Voice". *One of the potion ingredients that Henry finds in Regina's vault is dragon scale. The same ingredient was used in Zelena's memory potion in "A Curious Thing". **Another ingredient found by Henry is adder's fork. Hook finds the same ingredient in the vault in "Heartless". *David says that he and Snow White never got the chance to send Emma to a ball. Mary Margaret previously talked about her about her dreams of sending Emma to her first ball in "Lady of the Lake". She eventually gets to send Emma to a real ball in "The Price". *When Rumplestiltskin reveals that he knows Anna's real name, he refers to names as his "stock and trade". His habit of treating names as important is also referred to in "Pilot", "That Still Small Voice", "Queen of Hearts", "Manhattan" and "Changelings". *Hook and Emma talk about what happened during Emma's date with Walsh in "New York City Serenade". *Emma says that she needs her own place to live, which she eventually gets in "The Price". *The crystal ball Rumplestiltskin uses to spy on the Apprentice, was brought from Oz by Jefferson in "The Doctor". It was also used to find Snow White in "Snow Drifts", and to spy on Anna in "White Out". It was also used by Neal to locate Emma in "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *When stabbed by Hook's hooked hand, Mr. Gold comments on the first time the pirate stabbed him in the same way; referring to events in "The Crocodile". *Rumplestiltskin uses tears to perform magic, which he also did in "Second Star to the Right". *The Apprentice is freed from the Sorcerer's Hat in "Operation Mongoose Part 1". *This is not the first time Mr. Gold uses magic to alter a security tape; he also did so after he "killed" Zelena, as seen in "Snow Drifts". *Mr. Gold refers to Belle as "the only light in my life"; echoing a similar comment he made in "A Land Without Magic". *Emma discovers an image featuring the Red Queen, who is Will's lover. Their backstory was explored on the Once Upon a Time spin-off, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode features Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven from the movie Frozen as well as their homeland Arendelle. *The man and woman eating spaghetti at the restaurant are a reference to the famous scene from Lady and the Tramp. The waiters are dressed like Tony,File:404EmmaSitsDown.png File:404Bartender.png File:404HeRuns.png the kelner from the movie, and according to the menu, the restaurant itself is called Tony's.File:404EmmaSitsDown.png The candles in a bottleFile:404EntertingRestaurant.png File:404ItsNotGrannys.png File:404RightTheresThat.png and the table clothsFile:404HeRuns.png are similar in appearance to the items in the famous movie scene. ** ''Lost *When Will tries to break into the library,File:404ThatWontWe.png and when Belle finds him the next morning,File:404Whiskey.png he's holding a bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch Whisky. This is a fictional brand featured on ''Lost. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the Apprentice and the magical broomstick from the poem "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumpelstiltskin" fairy tale, the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan, the Snow Queen from the fairytale of the same name, as well as the Knave of Hearts from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, who is also Will Scarlet from the Robin Hood ballad. *Rumplestiltskin says to Anna that names are his stock and trade. This is a reference to the "Rumplestiltskin" fairytale, where the titular character consents to give up his claim on the miller's daughter's unborn child if she can guess his name within three days. *After Emma's car skids on the ice, the car radio host takes a request from Rip Van Winkle, who is looking for a classic song to wake up to. This is a reference to the American short story of the same name. Rip van Winkle previously appeared in a deleted scene in "Nasty Habits". *Rumplestiltskin says he needs one of Anna's tears, a reference to the "The Snow Queen" fairytale, in which the titular character also needs a tear; one of Gerda's. *Emma found the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll beside Will in the library. Popular Culture *The part where Emma says to Hook, "You look...", and Hook answers, "I know", is a reference to the scene in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back where Princess Leia tells Han Solo that she loves him, and he answers, "I know". **The show creators have stated that they look at Hook as their version of Han Solo. In the Season Three finale "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home", Emma's alias in the Enchanted Forest is Princess Leia. *As Emma is driving through Storybrooke, the man on the radio says, "That was ''Left of the Dial by The Replacements"; a reference to a song on the rock band's 1985 album Tim. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Rumplestiltskin's contract, which he has Anna sign, reads:File:404Contract.png Contract 1:1 Acceptance of this contract dictates the unconditional agreement to this offer. This being "created contact". Here-in being written by his Royal Highness before acceptance any offer can be withdrawn, but once accepted this contract is bind on both sides. Any conditions that may have been effected as per a counter offer must be accepted by both parties. 2:1 Representing the undersigned agent is hereby appointed by his Royal Highness to act on behalf of no other person than the undersigned (known as the principal). The amount of authority to deal that the agent has is subject to agreement between the principal and the stated agent. However, otherwise, third parties can assume the Mr. Gold has full powers to negotiate this contract. 3:1 Collective agreement shall state all terms used for agreements made between the undersigned. This covers more than this one organisation. Although these can be seen as breach of future contracts, this contract is governed by the territorial law of rights, not contract law. 4:1 Comfort letters will not be issued. Documents issued to back up this agreement do not have any contractual standing. This is to be issued by a parent or associate company stating that the group will back up the petition of the small company to improve its trading position. This contract does state they are not intended to be legally binding regarding letters of comfort. 5:1 Confidentiality within this binding is to protect confidential information if it has to be dictated to another party. If this is to occur during negotiations for this contract, the parties may need to divulge information about their operatives to each other. In this situation, the confidentiality agreement forms a binding contract not to pass on that information whether or not the actual contract is ever signed. 6:1 Certain Considerations within this contract pertains to each side which must give some consideration to the other. Referred to as the quid pro quo. This is the price paid. Which is not to exercise a right to access over somebody else's land in return for a payment would be a valid contract, even if there was no intention of ever right . 7:1 Exclusion clause - Do note that within this contract that are intended to exclude one party from if stated circumstance were to occur. They are types of exemption clauses. This shall be traded through interpretation of them strictly and, where possible, in favour of the party that did not write said contract. Exemption clause may in the governing body by regulations that tender them ineffective but note that these regulations do not cover retractions. 8:1 Exemption clause has defined specified and limitation caused during the evaluation of signed contract may set a maximum on the amount of damages the party may have to pay if there is a failure of some sort of the ::*The first two paragraphs are almost identical to the contract that Fendrake the Healer had Rumplestiltskin sign in the Season Five episode "Devil's Due".File:514Contract.png *The cover illustration on the book that Will Scarlet steals from the libraryFile:404AliceAndTheWhiteRabbit.png is a colorized version of one of John Tenniel's illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. **The same illustration is in Henry's storybook in Season One premiere "Pilot".File:101Caterpillar.png **The page that Will tore outFile:404InYourPocket.png ("Alice attended to all these directions, and explained, as well as she could, that she had lost her way. ‘I don’t know what you mean by your way,’ said the") is from Chapter 2 of Lewis Carroll's sequel Through the Looking-Glass. The accompanying illustration is based on Tenniel's illustration for the chapter. Interestingly, the show version kept Tenniel's black and white background, but Alice has been edited away and the Red Queen has been replaced with a similar but brand new, full color version of the character. Set Dressing *When Mr. Gold transforms the hat in the backroom of his pawnshop, there is an open book lying on his desk in the bottom left corner.File:404TheHat.png It appears to be the same prop that was used for Jafar's book on genies in the spin-off show Once Upon a Time in Wonderland – the top of the page features the same unique motif as the pages in Jafar's book.File:W111GenieWisdomBook.png **Two alchemical symbols—Grades of Fire and Fire of Circulation 1 — are printed on the page, inside the illustration of a circle. **The rest of the symbols are characters from the reconstruction of the mysterious Emerald Tablet,Image of the tablet one of the pillars of Western alchemy, and said to be inscribed with the secrets of the universe. One interpretation suggests that the inscription describes seven stages of alchemical transformation—calcination, dissolution, separation, conjunction, fermentation, distillation and coagulation. **The other book on the tableFile:404TheHat2.png contains an illustration by Dionysius Andreas Freher, a German mystical writer who lived from 1649 to 1728, who is most famous for his extensive commentaries on Christian mystic Jakob Böhme. The picture was published in an eighteenth century British publication of Böhme's works: [https://archive.org/details/worksofjacobbehm03beohuoft The Works of Jacob Behmen, The Teutonic Philosopher, vol. 3], from 1764. *This episode reveals that Gold has kept Captain Hook's hand in his pawnshop. A severed hand was sitting on a shelf in the pawnshop in "The Outsider" while Mr. Gold conversed with Belle on the phone.File:211YoureBreakingUp.png **A severed hand was also on a pedestal in Rumplestiltskin's castle in the Season One episode "Skin Deep". It is even mentioned in the episode script, where a "withered hand" is listed among the many objects in the Dark castle. The hand is most noticeable when Belle walks away from the cupboard after she takes out the vase.File:112WhenYouArrived.png **The hand can also be spotted in the background when Emma and Hook return to the castle in the Season Three finale "There's No Place Like Home",File:322TeleportedAway.png when Ingrid and her sisters pay a visit to Rumplestiltskin in "The Snow Queen",File:407IcePowersYouSay.png in Belle's dream in the Season Six premiere "The Savior"File:601ThereWasASon.png and when Rumplestiltskin shows up with Jack and Jill's infant son in the Season Six episode "Changelings".File:609WhyWouldI.png **A severed hand can also be seen lying on a pedestal in the Underbrooke Pawnshop in the Season Five episode "Souls of the Departed"File:512GoesToSafe2.png and "Firebird".File:520GoodbyePapa.png **The prop hand can be seen in close-up on a Flickr set photograph from the pawnshop set from Season Five. (archive copy part 2) *In Rumplestiltskin's castle, the runic symbols Fehu (ᚠ) and Eihwaz (ᛇ) are engraved on a hammer which resembles Thor's Mjölnir.File:404CureForThat.png This can also be seen in "The Snow Queen".File:407IWannaStopThem.png Costume Notes *Emma is wearingFile:404IceWitch.png a Blur Leather Ria Snake Print Leather Jacket over a James Perse Lightweight Cashmere Stripe Tee . **Emma wears the same jacket in "Heroes and Villains"File:411OurBest.png and "Sympathy for the De Vil".File:418TryingToHelp.png *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:404UhEmma.png File:404SomeonesSister.png a Crocheted Hem Crop Sweater from Topshop. . *For her date with Hook, Emma donsFile:404EmmaSurprised.png a pair of Gucci Beverly Patent Leather T-Strap Pumps in Blush . Her dress was custom made by the costume department. *Hook's new leather jacket was custom made by the Vancouver-based company Oceandrive Leather. *Regina is wearingFile:404NoneOfThem.png a James Perse Women's Raw-Seamed Cotton Jersey Tee . *Belle is wearingFile:404WeHaveASituation.png a RED Valentino Crown Print Skirt and a pair of Jimmy Choo Sepia Kidskin-Napa Colorblock Platform Pumps in Black/Nude . She wore the same shoes back in the Season Two episode "The Crocodile".File:204WeMaySit.png File:204GoldLeaves.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Hook and Emma's dinner date was filmed inside the restaurant Tapenade Bistro in Steveston Village, which doubles as the town of Storybrooke on Once Upon a Time. **According to the owner, no alterations were made to Tapenade Bistro's s interior other than changing the tablecloths. **On Once Upon a Time, the restaurant is called Tony's. However, Tapenade Bistro is also a Storybrooke location: In the Season Two episode "Tiny", Anton gets stuck in a hole outside this restaurant.File:213ShrinkTime.png In the Season Two finale "And Straight On 'Til Morning", Greg Mendell is burning papers near the same building.File:222ThrowingBinder.png **In addition, the Underbrooke version of Tapenade Bistro appears in the Season Five episode "Sisters".File:519ThatsWhatSheSaid.png *The Apprentice's cottageFile:404RunsToCottage.png File:408ApprenticeSeesSnowQueen.png also doubles as four other cottages on the show: **It is used as one of the cottages in the village of Camelot in the Season Five episode "The Broken Kingdom".File:504VillageOfCamelot2.png File:504KingArthur!.png This can easily be seen from the identical architecture and window panes and the identical pattern of the brick stones (the ones around the window are easiest to compare). **A redressed version of the cottage doubles as the exterior of Brennan's cottage in the Season Five episode "Swan Song".File:511HookLeavesCottage.png File:511ThankYouKillian.png File:511ReplaceHim.png The wooden floor on the Apprentice's front porch has been replaced by a stone floor and climbing plants have been added to the walls to make the cottage look different. **The same set doubles as the exterior of the Woodcutter's cottage in the Season Five episode "Sisters".File:519DroppingLogs.png File:519Woodpile.png Although the cottage was heavily redressed to double as the Woodcutter's home (most noticeably, the roof of his cottage has a completely different shape, and the chimney is in a different position), the door, the window panes and the pattern of the brick stones (again, the ones around the window are easiest to compare) are the same. **The cottage was once again reused, for Fiona and Malcolm's cottage, in the Season Six episode "The Black Fairy".File:619DreamCabin.png This can be seen from the identical pattern of the brick stones (the ones on the right hand side of the lower half of the door are easiest to compare). The Apprentice's roof tiles were replaced with a thatched roof for this episode. International Titles Videos 4x04 - The Apprentice - Promo 4x04 - The Apprentice - Sneak Peek 1 4x04 - The Apprentice - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- de:The Apprentice fr:4x04 nl:The Apprentice ru:Подмастерье